Ron Stoppable
Ron and Kim have been best friends since pre-k and, as revealed in the opening of Larry's Birthday, live next-door to each other. Ron serves as Kim's sidekick whenever they go on missions. Even though Ron is depicted as a clumsy, goofball teenager, he has saved the world on his own. He also owns a naked mole rat named Rufus who is best friends with Ron and Kim and who often helps Ron and Kim on their missions. [4][5][6][7] According to interviews, when creating the show McCorkle and Schooley said of Ron, "He can't do anything," which summed up his role as comic relief for the entire series until the final moments of the finale. He is not as popular as Kim and is often ridiculed by his classmates, most notably by Bonnie. A running gag in the series is that Ron often loses his pants during missions. He joins the football team in his senior year,[8] having previously served as team mascot, and was given the athletic nickname of "Unstoppable Stoppable", used only once.[1] He has an adopted younger sister from Japan named Hana, who turns out to have mystical abilities of her own. His family is Jewish.[9] His favorite restaurant is Bueno Nacho and he is the creator of the Naco, which is a combination of a taco and nachos. He is extremely afraid of monkeys, small bugs, and many other things, though his fear of monkeys fluctuates as the series progresses and Ron matures. During the show Ron does demonstrate some talents which range from being a phenomenal cook; able to play musical glasses; good at making crafts; a good rap artist; somewhat able to control his mystical monkey powers, to a degree; and a learned talent that he worked on throughout the series was being able to sneak into a villain's lair. In the movie, So The Drama, Ron realizes he has romantic feelings towards Kim and later somewhat confesses them to her. The two go to prom together and have their first kiss as an official romantic couple. Ron was an exceptionally brilliant villain when he was turned evil. While he was evil his personality is almost entirely flipped and actually a very real and dangerous threat to everyone who dare crosses his path. When Ron was made Evil by the Attitudinator, his skin eventually turned blue and his behavior much more manic-like, boarding on the edge of crazy. and became highly confident and overly energetic. As a villain, Evil Ron was amazingly always three steps ahead of Kim. Even Shego was impressed with Evil Ron, and terrified by the threat to be dumped in with sharks. Evil Ron was also outstanding with power tools, building large and dangerous destructive devices, multitasking, and planning ahead. He also demonstrated the ability to be able to predict what Kim was likely to do before she even did it. However that may have been due to being her Best Friend Since Pre-K. In Season 4, when they are officially dating, Ron struggles with his insecurity regarding Kim, who is a popular cheerleader. He even goes as far as stealing her super-suit so he can become the school quarterback because of Bonnie's declaration that cheerleaders have to date jocks. While that backfires, he ends up as the runningback due to his fast highly impressive "mad" running skills from all the running he does on missions. Ron ends up getting a baby sister named Hana from Japan during Season Four who has a mystical destiny as well which Ron is supposed to train her for. During Graduation, Ron is finally able to fully use his Mystical Monkey Powers to a terrific extent when he single-handedly defeated Warhok and Warmonga when even Kim and Shego combined could not, but shows more violence than they did as he apparently kills the villains rather than capture them. It is unknown if his control of his Mystical Monkey Powers remains or returns to how it was. However his confidence appeared to be boosted by the event. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Kim_Possible_characters&action=edit&section=4 edit In Super Sonic Team Possible Ron is one of the main characters in the Super Sonic Team Possible series. Like in season 4 he is Kim's boyfriend but will eventually become her husband. He is a loyal friend of Team Sonic and a very good friend of Silver's. Ron is usually being his goofy self, but often enough he'll make a big impact to the story (such as his Mystical Monkey Powers).